Maximum West
by RozaCourt
Summary: Maximum 'Max' Ride is the 2nd oldest of the proud owner family of the biggest stable in Texas. But when her father and brother both lose their jobs, she is forced to get a job as a stable hand of the Walkers. What happens when she gains feeling for the boss's son?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Max POV

"Go, Max! Go!" I heard as I started the final lap. I'm competing in an equestrian race; I'm in the lead.

My name is Maximum Ride, the 2nd oldest of the famous Ride family. Those who know me call me Max-sometimes adding 'the Great' to the end. I have shoulder length honey blond hair and eyes melting chocolate. According to my mom, anyway.

My family owns the biggest and most successful stable in Texas. We each have our own team of horses that we use for work, lessons, travel, and-in my case- competitions. My favorite is my pure white more, Snow White. She's the fastest of my team. I always make sure her hair remains pure for showcases.

"Almost there, Snow. Just one more turn," I murmured to my partner. After the turn, I caught sight of another horse catching up.

"That title's mine, Ride!" Maya yelled over to me. I smirked.

"You WISH, Martinez!" I urged SW faster as the finish line came into view. Snow broke the ribbon, winning the race. I slowed her to a stop as fans ran onto the track cheering.

"Maxie!" I saw my eight year old brother, Gazzy, push through the crowd to get to me. I picked him up and rested him in front of me on the saddle. "Congrats, Max!"

"Thank you, Gazzy!" I hugged him tight as pictures were taken.

"Mommy is waiting in the stables for you," he informed me. The crowd parted as I guided my mare to the state stables. I dismounted her and helped Gazzy down.

"Good job, Max!" I smiled as my mom hugged me. Dr. Valencia Ride **(a)** has the best hugs ever! I heard a bark and bent down to pet Total, our German shepherd **(b)**.

"Thanks Mom. Did you see that win, Total?!"

"I certainly did." I looked up and saw a reporter standing there with a camera man behind her. "Miss Ride, how does it feel to be Texas's five year champion?" She put her microphone in my face.

"First, drop the 'Miss.' Everybody knows me as Max. Second, it feels great. Especially knowing I set a good example for kiddo here." I ruffled my little brother's hair.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like Maxie," he announced proudly.

"That's a huge responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it, little man?"

"I can do whatever Max can."

~Line Break~

Later that night, I tucked a sleeping Gazzy into bed and kissed his forehead. Total followed me to the kitchen; I fed him and put a pot of water on for tea. Just as I fixed 4 cups of tea, the front door opened and closed. I set the cups and some sugar on a tray and carried it into the living room.

"Hey, Daddy." I kissed his cheek as I walked by. "Iggy." I let my older-by-two-years brother hug me with one arm setting down the tray.

I took their jackets and hung them in the closet. Now don't get me wrong: I'm not like other cowgirls that take care of the family. But as the only girl, I have to sacrifices when Dad and Ig are home.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mom asked, kissing both males' cheek. I stirred sugar into the cups and passed them around.

"We got fired today," Dad sighed. I froze and looked at them.

"What? Why?"

"They had to make cut backs, Maxie," Iggy answered. I bit my lip, looking down.

"We'll get through this. We have to," Mom replied. I sat down my cup, remembering something in the newspaper.

"The Walkers are looking a new stable hand. It pays pretty well," I pointed out.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow," my brother said quite uneasily.

"Ig, you know horses are more my thing. Besides I know one of the girls. I can call tonight to get an interview tomorrow."

"I'm not comfortable with this, Max. If all four of us have a job, who will watch Gazzy?"

"They have a little girl. I can take him with me." I looked around at the unsure members of my family. "I can do this."

"Alright. But only until we have steady jobs," Dad said sternly. I kissed his cheek.

"Not making any promises. Night. Total, come!" Our pet followed me to my room.

**a) I know in the books her last name is Martinez, but for the sake of this fic I need her last name to be Ride.**

**b) Ok, how many farms do you see small dogs in that aren't puppies? None right? Exactly. Just like I needed Dr. Martinez to be Dr. Ride here, I need Total to be a German shepherd.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Fang POV

"Morning, Fang," my little sister, Nudge, replied. She paused her skipping only long enough to kiss my cheek.

"Hi, Fang," the youngest, Angel, giggled copying Nudge's actions. I smiled slight in greeting as they sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, darlings," our mom greeted, kissing the girls' foreheads.

"Is Daddy gone yet, Mommy?" Angel asked around her oatmeal. 'He always is,' I thought.

"Unfortunately, yes dear. He sends his love though." They pouted at the same time.

"But… we had a surprise for him," Nudge whined. She poked at her fruit.

"You can give it to him tonight." 'It's always the same." I clenched my jaw in annoyance towards my parents and finished eating. "Oh, and Fang? A new applicant is coming by in an hour. Could you interview her for me?" I nodded; we said our goodbyes and Mom left for whatever she goes at this time.

The name's Nickolas 'Fang' Walker. I am the oldest of the Walker kids here in Dallas, TX. I have shaggy black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. I basically supervise our land.

My looks and personality contrast those of my sisters' deeply. Nudge is a mocha toned brunette with naturally curly hair. She's also very talkative. Angel is… angelic. With gold ringlets and bright blue eyes. Beware of her Bambie eyes. They can move mountains.

Nudge gasped. "Oh my God! It's her! Come on Angel." I watched my sisters run outside to greet a girl on a white mare. I slowly followed.

"…name is Snow White. She's a state level champion racer," the girl was saying. She helped a little boy around Angel's age off the horse.

"Is he your little brother?" Angel asked. She kneeled down to my sister's level.

"Yep, this is Gazzy. Do you mind playing with him during my interview?" Angel nodded, and the three ran away.

"You're the applicant?" I asked her. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Max Ride." I shook her hand and led her to the stables. "You're not going to ask about me having a boy name?" I thought about it and shrugged.

"My name's Fang."

"Ah. Of course. Boss's son?" I nodded. "Only boy?" I looked back at her, wondering how she figured that out. "I'm an only girl. It's easier for me to pick out an only boy." I nodded again as we reached the stables.

"Do you have any experience with horses?"

"I'm a RIDE." I gave her a look. "Yes. Including Snow White here, I have my own team of 10 horses: 3 mares, 3 stallions, 2 geldings, and 2 foals."

"Have you done any work with the entire team before?"

"A few times, yes." I was about to ask another question when an annoyed neigh sounded off. "Who's the bimbo trying to get control the black stallion?"

"That's Sam about to get KILLED by my horse." She jogged to the horse just as it reared back.

"Hey! Beastie! What's the problem?!" I watched in awe as my horse- Midnight- let her touch his muzzle. "You're not so bad. Sammy here just rubbed you the wrong way, huh?" She offered him a carrot, which he lipped up.

"How did you do that? He normally only listens to me," I pointed out. She smirked at me, patting his mane.

"Again, I am a RIDE. I grew up with beasties like him. So do I have a job?" 'Hell yeah,' I thought.

"Got to talk to my parents. If you leave your number, I can give you a call tonight."

"Nudge has my number. We're friends at school. I have to head home now. I need to make dinner." We shook hands; I'm not proud to say that I reluctant to let her go.

"It was nice meeting you, Max." She smiled.

"Ditto." As she ran in search of her brother, I realized I had said more words to her in five minutes than I have to anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the Guest that wrote the review about how this sucks, nobody's making you read it. You're literally the only one who's complaining about this. And I'm trying my best. This is based on books I've read myself.**

Chapter three: Max POV

I silently ate my dinner, listening to the others chat. I'm too worried about whether or not I have a job to talk right now.

"I made a new friend!" Gazzy's excited voice broke through my thoughts; I smiled.

"Really now? Who is it, little guy?" Iggy asked.

"Her name is Angel. She's seven years old and can already play a few notes on the piano. I met her at the Walkers' house today."

"They have a piano?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh. Just like ours. Nudge can play really good. But not gooder than Maxie." 'Better,' I corrected mentally. But hey, he's 8! And ecstatic! I'll let it slide.

"Maybe you could play Angel a song, Max," Mom suggested. I bit my tongue at the hinted 'If you get the job.'

"I will the instant I have the chance to." The phone interrupted the conversation; I wiped my lips and stood up. "I'll get it." I walked to the cordless in the hall and picked it up. "This is the Ride residence. Max speaking."

"Do you think you can be over in time for morning chores?" was my response. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized Fang's deep voice.

"I may be a bit late since Gazzy is hard to wake up. But I will be able to…." My words stopped when his question played through my mind.

"Let my words sink in." I could almost hear a smile in his voice. I grinned.

"I got the job?!"

"Yes ma'am. You start tomorrow. And Angel insists that you bring Gazzy and that he rides his own gelding."

"Tell her that can be arranged. Though he may be sleeping when we arrive."

"She will be as well. I'll see you in the morning then?" I nodded but realized he can't see me.

"See you." We hung up; I sat back at the table and looked at Gazzy. "So squirt. How do you feel about waking up at 5 in the morning?" The entire room brightened.

"You got the job?" Iggy asked incredulous.

"That was Mr. Walker then. He wants me there in time to help with morning chores."

"And I get to come?" Gazzy inquired happily.

"Little Miss Angel specifically asked for you. Will you wake up in time?"

"Of course!"

~Line Break~

The next morning, a sleepy Gazzy rested his head on the kitchen table. I poured some milk into my coffee and stirred it.

"Here you go, Max. Lunches and horse treats." I accepted the bags from my mom once I had the cover on my carry out cup.

"Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Have a good first day of work." Iggy lifted Gazzy into his arms and followed me out to Snow White and a gelding. I attached the bags to the gelding and mounted the mare. He handed the small boy to me, waited until I had him lying across my lap, and gave me the lead rope for the other horse.

"I'm proud of you, Max. Didn't think you had it in you." I snabbed his cowboy hat and put it on, smirking.

"I'm a Ride, Ig. Of course I had it in me."

I tipped the hat at him before setting both horses into a light run, sipping on my coffee as I made the hour long journey to the Walker residence.


End file.
